overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ArenLuxon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Heartbreak-0.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Caio000 (talk) 11:17, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Shiny Days Routemap Hey ! I've updated my "rightmost" route with some remarks in related sections (paris for two / together have 2 versions). It turned out Rain of carnage is actually at the top of the branches, but you gotta peek at the route map after Kokoro says "someone, save me" (new video chunk must start as well). Msoltyspl (talk) 13:35, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Currently I have this: There should be five other endings according to the endings page (As A Mother And As A Woman, Banquet of Mothers, Lending Out Makoto, Mom's Boyfriend and Setsuna Disappears) but there are only four ending points left, so there should be one overlap somewhere.I should be able to find them rather quickly since there are walkthroughs for these. I haven't found Substitute and Rain Of Carnage yet since I can't find a proper walkthrough for them and I don't have the time to start searching for those right now. This is my current routemap ArenLuxon (talk) 14:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Yea, I've reached all of those - I updated my version, it's in the endings section. Now gotta play upper part and find a way to get to those 2 stray black dots out, but that's gotta wait for next weekend =) Msoltyspl (talk) 15:54, August 14, 2016 (UTC) The routemap is now completely finished. Thanks for locating the ones I hadn't found yet.ArenLuxon (talk) 17:07, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Getting over it and Left Behind Hi, I've seen you've added getting over it and left behind to the route map picture, but are you sure you're pointing to the correct bubbles? because those bubbles seem to lead down to The Heart Wants/Christmas Invitation and not where you've added them? *I'm not sure what you mean. On the global route map the points are definitly correct. The name is always the last bubble of the episode. There are four different routes to get there. Two go through the festival route which are the yellow ones called The Heart Wants and A Christmas Invitation and the upper ones come from The One I Truly Love and are called Getting Over It and Left Behind. The confusion probably comes from the fact that all these routes lead to the exact same point and three of them are pretty hard to get. Usually you get A Christmas Invitation, so you might think that's the name of the episode, but it isn't. I'm not sure where else you would put these two episodes. I could show you a screenshot so you know that's actually the name of the episode and it's located there. But I'll double check whether I'm right, just in case. ArenLuxon (talk) 20:02, May 8, 2016 (UTC) **If what you say is true wouldn't Getting Over It and Left Behind converge with The Heart Wants and A Christmas Invitation and not Kotonoha Abandoned and Blocked Number. Take a look at this. Orchlon.batsaikhan (talk) 12:43, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ***Depends on how you look at. I didn't design the routemap, I just added a few missing episodes to complete it. To be consistent with the rest, it would indeed be better to put the names there and then draw arrows back to the last points of the previous episode like you did. I'll change it. Thanks for pointing it out.ArenLuxon (talk) 18:32, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ***Not sure whether this is an improvement. It's kinda messy to put four names there and then draw arrows everywhere.ArenLuxon (talk) 18:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) *** I'll remake the route map later, it's hard to make it nice and smooth when the game will only let you see 1/24th of it at a time. ***Yeah, kinda annoying. And there's not much space between to add all the names, although you could adjust the sizes a little bit to make them fit. It would be better if someone reworked it entirely. At some points, the name of the top bubble is at the bottom and all the arrows cross making it kinda confusing. Also, the colors and sizes of the names don't really match up because a lot of things were pasted later on the original version. But now we have the names and positions of every episode, so it should be possible to make one proper version and just keep it like that.ArenLuxon (talk) 19:59, May 11, 2016 (UTC)